


Tara, inom. G?

by kaisoonim



Series: Walwal Sesh [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, conyo!soo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoonim/pseuds/kaisoonim
Summary: ‘Wag na ulit lasingin si Kyungsoo. Marupok lang si Jongin Kim.





	Tara, inom. G?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Hello! It is my first time writing a story so please do leave comments because I need feedbacks po. Hehe. Also, if hindi kayo okay sa fem!soo ‘wag na po basahin because you might feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Sorry kung medyo magulo ang transition. Also, sudden shift in pov. Hindi ko alam. Biglang naging pov ni Jongin. Patawad po.
> 
> Ayun lang. enjoy reading!

“Kyungsoo, Taft tonight, g?” Pag-aya ng best friend ni Kyungsoo na si Chanyeol. Naglalakad sila pauwi sa condo nilang dalawa. They are together sa condo tutal naman since birth ay mag-best friend na ang dalawa. Super close friends din ang parents nila.

 

Third year college na si Kyungsoo. She’s taking up BS Psychology sa UST. Si Chanyeol naman, 3rd year college na rin sa UST but he’s a Music major.

 

“Not g, Chan. You know naman I don’t drink.” Sagot ng dalaga. Napatawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol dahil sobrang baby pa talaga ng best friend niya. “Besides, it’s too far. Taft pa?”

 

“Thursday ngayon, Soo. Happy T. Tara na.” Pag-aya ulit ni Chanyeol.

 

Kung tutuusin, mas gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na magstay sa condo nila at matulog. Wala siyang pasok tuwing Friday pero hinihintay niya si Chanyeol para sabay silang uuwi kinabukasan.

 

“Is Baek coming?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun ay boyfriend ni Kyungsoo.

 

Syempre, charot lang.

 

Boyfriend ni Chanyeol. Tagal na rin. Since 1st year 2nd sem.

 

Chanyeol smirked sabay sabi kay Kyungsoo, “Si Baekhyun lang ba talaga ang tinatanong mo?”

 

Napa-irap si Kyungsoo dahil si Baekhyun lang naman talaga ang gusto niyang makita. Namiss niya ito dahil kagagaling lang nila sa “summer break”. (quotation marks kasi june & july ang bakasyon ng UST hello, summer pa ba ‘yun)

 

“Of course! Who else would I ask pa ba?”

 

“’Yung pinsan ni Baek na crush mo?” Namula bigla si Kyungsoo. Hinampas ang bitbit na libro kay Chanyeol at binuksan ang pinto ng unit nila.

 

“Can you stop it, Chan? If he’ll come then the more reason na I wouldn’t go.” Hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo dahil crush na crush niya ang pinsan ni Baekhyun.

 

_Jongin Kim._

 

Tall, dark, and _very_ yummy. First year pa lang ay naging crush na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Nakita niya ito noong Freshmen orientation nila dahil isa si Jongin sa Salinggawi. Tinuro niya agad ito kay Chanyeol at sinabing crush niya ito. Swerte siya at boyfriend ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at nalaman nialang magpinsan ang dalawa.

 

Si Jongin ay 4th year student na and he’s taking BS Biology. Nasa iisang building lang silang dalawa at same floor pa, kaya naman kilig na kilig lagi si Kyungsoo kapag dumadaan si Jongin kasama ang mga kaibigan nito.

 

Tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol sabay higa nito sa kama ni Kyungsoo at napa-irap ulit ang dalaga pero tumabi rin ito kay Chanyeol, ginawang nitong unan ang tiyan niya. 

 

“Bakit Soo? Tell me it’s not true. Oo, Baek’s coming, syempre. Tanong natin kung kasama si Jongin, ano?” Nagtext si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at pagkareply ay saka namang gulong ni Kyungsoo sa kama dahil, _“Yes, babe, Jongin’s coming. Sama mo si Soo ha, para mapakilala ko sila. See you.”_

 

At doon, dali-daling tumakbo si Kyungsoo sa banyo upang maligo at mag-ayos. Napa-iling na lang si Chanyeol at tumayo na rin para magbihis.

 

\---

 

Nagdinner muna ang mag-best friend bago daanan si Baekhyun sa unit niya at sabay-sabay silang pumunta sa Taft. Chill out at 9 pm. Tamang chillnuman lang.

 

“Chan, too many people. Ayaw ko na. I’ll book Uber na and go home.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol habang sumisiksik sila papasok para maghanap ng table.

 

Narinig ito ni Baekhyun at napatawa. “Soo, c’mon! Okay lang ‘yan. Chill lang tayo dito after we find a table. Nandito na sila Jongin, kanina pa naghihintay.”

 

Parang gusto na lang maging halaman ni Kyungsoo.

 

\---

 

Pagdating nila sa table nila Jongin ay halos manigas na si Kyungsoo.

 

Mama Mary. Bakit po ang gwapo ng anak ng Diyos?

 

Naka-short sleeved polo si Jongin na kulay puti at shorts na kulay pula na abot hanggang bago mag-tuhod. Nakabukas ang first 2 buttons ng polo nito at kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang langit. Gusto niyang magswimming sa collar bones ni Jongin.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nakanganga ba siya dahil tumawa si Baekhyun sa tabi niya at tinapik naman ni Chanyeol and balikat niya at binigyan siya ng mukha na parang sinasabing _‘Soo parang awa, obvious na obvious ka umayos ka diyan isusumbong kita sa mama mo’._

 

\---

 

Napatingin si Jongin sa mga bagong dating at nginitian siya nito. O baka feeler lang siya. Ewan na niya. Basta ngumiti si Jongin.

 

“Hey Baek, Chanyeol!” Bati ni Jongin sa dalawa. Si Kyungsoo ay nakatayo lang sa isang gilid. Patay malisya kunwaring hindi kilala si Jongin.

 

“’Sup, Jongin?” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Nag-hi rin siya sa mga kaibigan ni Jongin na sina Sehun at Yixing.

 

“Soo, this is Jongin nga pala, cousin ko. Jongin, si –“

 

“Kyungsoo, right?” Pagputol nito sa pagsasalita ni Baekhyun at sabay ngiti ng pagkatamis-tamis kay Kyungsoo.

 

Frick. Mama Mary, hold me po.

 

“Uhh, yah, right.” Pota, Kyungsoo. What the hell was that? “I mean, I’m Kyungsoo. Uh, nice meeting you, Jongin.” Sabay ngiti na parang constipated. Wala na. Mukha na siyang ewan sa harap ng crush niya. Kasi naman. Bakit ang gwapo?

 

“Huy Jongin, bakit mo kilala si ‘to si Soo, ha?” Tanong ni Chanyeol nang makaupo na silang lahat around the table.

 

Ngumiti ulit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo sabay sagot, “I know someone who likes her kasi. Nakwento lang.” Tumawa siya nang kaunti.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung matutuwa ba siya dahil may nagkakagusto raw sa kanya o malulugkot dahil hindi si Jongin ‘yon?

 

“Soo, what would you drink?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo dahil napansin nito na medyo nag-iba ng kaunti ang mood ng dalaga.

 

“I don’t know. Anything.” Sabay shrug.

 

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol na napansin yata ang pagka-walang gana niya. Umupo na siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun, na katabi ni Jongin. Nginitian ulit siya ng binata pero hindi niya pinansin. Talent ni Kyungsoo ang magpabebe.

 

Matapos mag-order ni Chanyeol ng inumin ay tumabi na rin siya kay Kyungsoo. Nagkukwentuhan lang sila habang naghihintay. Tawanan at asaran. Inasar pa ni Sehun sina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo na akala raw niya ay mag-boyfriend/girlfriend ang dalawa. Palagi raw kasing magkasama. Napatawa na lang nang malakas si Chanyeol at si Kyungsoo naman ay halos masuka sa narinig ngunit niyakap pa rin si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun, wala, kebs lang si bakla.

 

Pero sa isang bahagi ng table ay mayroon ring hindi natuwa. Nakitawa na lang kunwari.

 

Clue: _yummy._

 

\---

 

Dumating na ang drinks at pulutan nila. Inorder ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo ng isang pitsel ng iced tea. Natawa si Jongin kasi _shit, ang cute hindi siya umiinom_ pero si Kyungsoo, may ibang balak yata ngayong gabi.

 

“Chanyeol, seriously? Bakit iced tea ‘tong drink ko?”

 

“Ha? Eh, hindi ka naman umiinom, diba?” Chanyeol was _shookt._

 

“I want to drink.” Pataray na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol. “Please?”

 

Nagpout siya. Lusaw na ako. Pota. (Thoughts ni yummy guy sa isang gilid.)

 

Kinurot na lang ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at natawa. Inabutan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng isang bote ng _Smirnoff._ “Thanks, Baek! You the best!” Sabay wink pa ni Kyungsoo. Wala na. Patay na si Jongin Kim.

 

\---

 

“Uy, Kyungsoo, okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa nakasubsob sa table na si Kyungsoo. Nagtaas ito ng ulo at nakasaboy lahat ng buhok sa maganda niyang mukha.

 

“I’m good, Baek.” Sagot niya sabay inom ulit sa bote.

 

Seryoso na si Chanyeol dahil marami na rin ang nainom ng kaibigan. Ayos lang naman dahil kasama siya nito at sabay silang uuwi. Ang hindi ayos ay kanina pa may tingin nang tingin kay Kyungsoo mula sa kabilang table. Balak pa yatang lapitan ang best friend niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, stop. Uwi na tayo.” Seryoso ang pagsabi ni Chanyeol dito. Alam na rin ni Kyungsoo na seryoso siya dahil tinawag siya nito sa buong pangalan niya. “Nakakarami ka na.”

 

“I’m fine, Chan, okay? Can you stop with the nagging? Are you my dad?”

 

Gustong sabunutan ni Chanyeo ang sarili dahil mali yata na pinilit niya si Kyungsoo dito. Nagtinginan sila ni Baekhyun na hindi rin alam ang gagawin.

 

“Chan, can you ask Jongin if sino yung may crush sa akin? Nandito ba siya? I want to momol eh.” Seryoso si Kyungsoo nang sabihin niya ‘to.

 

Pota. Mahal ni Chanyeol and best friend niya na ‘to, given na ‘yun. Pero minsan hindi rin maiwasan na gusto niya itong batukan. “Kyungsoo, please. Isusumbong na kita kay tita.” Nagpout na lang si Kyungsoo. Hilo na siya.

 

Kasi naman si Jongin eh. ‘Di man lang siya pinapansin. Kanina pa sila umiinom pero after sila ipakilala sa isa’t-isa hindi na ulit siya kinausap ni Jongin. Kausap lang lagi si Sehun. Ano, sila ba? Kainis ha.

 

“I’ll just go to the washroom.” Tumayo si Kyungsoo at umalis. Susundan na sana siya ni Baekhyun pero pinigil siya ni Jongin. “Please, let me.”

 

Sinundan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at huminto sa gilid nang makapasok na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng cr. Hindi naman sinasadya ni Jongin pero narinig niya na kinakausap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya at nabanggit pa ng dalaga ang kanyang pangalan.

 

_“I’m so annoyed. It’s so stupid. Stupid Jongin and his stupid handsome face! Ugh! Why doesn’t he make kausap to me? He’s the reason why I decided to come along nga tonight. I even dolled myself up. Kakainis.”_

 

Asdfghjkl?????????? Pota.

 

Sa sobrang saya ni Jongin sa narinig ay hindi niya napansin na nakalabas na pala si Kyungsoo ng cr at naglalakad na pabalik sa table nila ngunit bago pa ito makaliko sa sulok ay may lumapit na lalaki dito. Nagtago siya. Close enough para makita at marinig niya ang usapan ng dalawa.

 

“Hi, beautiful. I’m Hyunsik, and you’re?” Pakilala nung Hyunshit daw. Gigil si Jongin.

 

“Not interested.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay lakad.

 

HAHA GAGO. Buti nga sa’yo, Hyunshit. Pero makulit ‘tong lalaki na ‘to ha. Sinundan pa rin si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ohh, feisty. I like it. Bakit ka naman lumalayo? May boyfriend ka ba na magagalit?” Pangungulit pa rin ni Hyunsik.

 

“Do not talk to me.” Pagtataray pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Wala ka naman yatang boyfriend kasi kung meron, bakit naman niya hahayaan na maglakad sa bar mag-isa ang napaka ganda niyang girlfriend, hm? Dami pa namang tumitingin sa’yo.” Sabi nito sabay hawak sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

 

Inis na si Kyungsoo at masakit na rin ang ulo niya. Hindi na siya makapag-isip nang maayos dahil sa hilo. Gusto na niyang humiga. “Can you please stop? I told you I’m not interested! And about me having a boyfriend, what do you care?”

 

‘Di na nakatiis si Jongin kaya pumasok na siya sa eksena.

 

“Hey, baby. Kanina pa kita hinahanap. Bakit mo naman ako iniwan sa labas ng cr?” Casually niyang sinabi sabay hatak kay Kyungsoo paalis sa pagkakahawak ni Hyunsik at siya naman ang yumakap dito.

 

Nanigas si Kyungsoo dahil _shit_ , sino bang hindi? Ang bango-bango. Ang tender ng pagkakayakap sa kanya. Ang gwapo lalo face-to-face sila. Hindi siya makapagsalita.

 

“Are you okay? Sino ‘yang kausap mo?” Sabay tingin kay Hyunsik nang masama.

 

“Pare, sorry. Akala ko kasi single eh. Mag-isa kasi. Pasensya na, hindi ko alam.” Sabi ni Hyunsik. Buti naman at ‘di nakipagmatigasan ito.

 

“Sa gandang babae nito tingin mo walang boyfriend? Sige pre, una na kami.” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin. Nakatayo lang siya doon at nakatingin kay Jongin. Maganda raw siya sabi ni Jongin. 

 

Mama! Magkaka-apo na po kayo!

 

Hanggang sa makabalik sila sa table ay hindi tinanggal ni Jongin ang paghahawak nito sa bewang niya. Napansin ito ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun pero hindi na lang nagsalita. Sinenyasan ni Jongin ang dalawa na sinasabing ayos lang si Kyungsoo.

 

Sa sobrang kilig at sabog ni Kyungsoo ay napa-inom ulit siya. Wala na siyang maramdaman. Narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongin sa tabi niya.

 

“Ayos ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Jongin. Pota. Ang sweet ng boses. Ang sweet ng tingin. Bakit ganon? Huhu.

 

“Yes. Thank you for saving me back there.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay tawa.

 

Lasing na talaga ito. Ang pula-pula ng mga pisngi nito. ‘Yung mga mata pipikit-pikit na. Ang pula ng labi, nakapout pa nang bahagya. Ang ganda ng ngiti. Marupok si Jongin.

 

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa balikat niya at tumatawa-tawa pa rin. Ang bango. Amoy baby – baby ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin, can you tell me kung sino yung may crush sa akin?” Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo habang nakasandal sa balikat niya.

 

“Hindi ko pwedeng sabihin eh. Sorry.” Nahihiya siyang umamin. Baka hindi siya pansinin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, pleeeeease?” Niyakap pa siya ni Kyungsoo. Nakapulupot ang dalawang braso nito sa leeg ni Jongin. Ang lapit ng mukha at nagpapacute. Marupok si Jongin.

 

“Gusto mo na bang umuwi?” Pag-iiba niya sa usapan.

 

“Not yet. I still want to stay here. Chan’s still here eh.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay lubog ng mukha nito sa pagitan ng balikat at leeg ni Jongin.

 

Pota. _Pota._

 

“Jongin. Do you think I’m maganda?” Sino ba naman si Jongin Kim para humindi.

 

“Oo naman.” Sagot niya at pinulupot na rin niya ang kaliwang braso sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo at lalong namula sa sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Nothing.” Sabay tawa na naman.

 

Nakita ni Jongin si Chanyeol na seryosong nakatingin sa kanila at umiiling-iling.

 

“Lasing na, pre.” Pagbulong niya kay Jongin.

 

“Okay lang, ako na bahala.” Aalagan ko ito hanggang pagtanda.

 

Kakalas sana si Jongin sandali kay Kyungsoo para kumuha ng chips na pulutan nila sa lamesa pero naramdaman niya na humigpit ang pagkakayakap nito sa kanya.

 

“Are you leaving?” Malungkot na tanong nito. Hindi na tinuloy ni Jongin ang pagkuha sa chichirya dahil sa itsura ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

 

“Uh, hindi. Kukuha lang sana ako chichirya.” Sabi niya.

 

Sumubsob pa lalo si Kyungsoo na para bang may ididikit pa silang dalawa. Halos kumandong na ito sa kanya.

 

“Why are you so gwapo, Jongin? Why are you so batak? Why are you so hot?”

 

Gustong magsisigaw ni Jongin dahil kino-compliment siya ng crush niya. Yakap pa siya nito.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“Wala. Ikaw sana kung papayag ka?” Joke, half joke.

 

Napasnort si Kyungsoo, pero kita niya ang pagpula na naman ng pisngi nito. Gusto na niyang halikan.

 

“Stop it. Baka umasa ako ha.” Seryoso ako, Kyungsoo.

 

“I like you kasi, Jongin.” Sabay giggle. Sobrang cute. Inay ko po!

 

“Hmm, talaga?” Sinakyan na lang ni Jongin ang mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo dahil nga lasing ang dalaga. Baka bukas hindi na niya alam ang mga sinabi niya at iba naman talaga ang gusto nito. Si Jongin, hanggang tingin na naman mula sa malayo.

 

“Yes.” Tawa na naman. “Since 1st year pa. I saw you kasi noong nagperform yung ‘Gawi. You were so hot and so gwapo. I always make tambay nga sa hallway everytime you make daan kasi I want to see your gwapo na face.” Nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo na para bang totoo lahat ng sinasabi nito. Kitang-kita niya ang ningning sa mga nito. Nakangiti sa kanya, sa kanya lang. Tinetrace nito ang mukha niya gamit ang daliri ni Kyungsoo, hawak-hawak ang kaliwang pisngi niya.

 

Pota. ‘Di ko na kaya.

 

“Soo, hatid na kita. Tara na. Usap na lang tayo bukas.” Pagkalas niya dito at hinila patayo. Nakasandal ito sa likod niya. Sinabi niya kay Chanyeol na siya na ang maghahatid at pumayag naman ito. May tiwala naman ito sa kanya. Binigay ni Chanyeol kay Jongin ang key card sa condo nilang dalawa.

 

“’Wag mo hayaan mag-isa sa condo, ah? Okay lang bang hintayin mo kami maka-uwi bago ka umalis? Kakatok na lang ako. Uuwi na rin kami maya-maya.” Tumango na lang si Jongin.

 

Inakay niya si Kyungsoo palabas ng bar at dumiretso sa kotse niya.

 

Habang nagdadrive siya pauwi ay naramdaman niyang humawak si Kyungsoo sa kamay niya. Tinanggal niya ang kanang kamay na nakahawak sa manibela at pinagdikit ang kamay nilang dalawa. Saktong-sakto ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng kanyang mga daliri.

 

Maya’t maya siya lumilingon dito at nakita niya na nakatulog na ang dalaga. Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pagmamaneho hanggang sa makarating sila sa building nila Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niya itong gisingin kaya naman sinampa na lang niya ang dalaga sa kanyang likod pero nagising pa rin si Kyungsoo sa paggalaw niya.

 

Nakapikit pa rin ito at humigpit ang pagkakayakap sa kanyang leeg. Nasa elevator na sila nang narinig niyang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

“Shiwuperceruyshkirtakjfongin.” Ang hina ng boses nito at magulo ang pagkakasabi gawa nang hindi talaga ito gising na gising.

 

Nakarating na sila unit nila Kyungsoo at hiniga niya ang dalaga sa kama nito. Naghahanap siya ng towel sa closet upang panghilamos sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niyang tawagin siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, bakit? Okay ka na ba?”

 

Tumingin sa kanya ito na parang nahihiya. “Uhm, yes, I’m ayos lang, Jongin.”

 

“Wait lang ha, pag-init kita ng tubig lagay ko sa cup noodles para makahigop ka ng mainit na sabaw.”

 

“Wait! Jongin, ‘wag na. I’m okay lang. Can you just stay here beside me?”And again, sino ba naman si Jongin Kim para humindi sa isang Kyungsoo Do?

 

Pagka-upo ni Jongin sa kama ay hindi siya mapakali. Sobrang ganda ng Kyungsoo na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Nakatingin sa kanya ang mga bibilugan nitong mga mata. Sobrang inosente. Parang bata. Ang pupula ng mga pisngi nito gawa ng alak. ‘Yung mga labi. _Diyos ko._ Ang pupula. Ang tataba. Ang sarap halikan.

 

Nagising si Jongin sa kanyang pagpapantasya nang kalabitin siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin. About kanina sa bar…” Yumuko ito na para bang nahihiya at namula lalo ang pisngi.

 

“Ano ‘yun, Soo?” Nag-ayos si Jongin ng pwesto sa kama at nakahiga na siya katabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinila niya ito at inikot ang mga braso sa bewang. Isinandal niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

 

Ang bango ng buhok ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongiiin…” Ang lambing nang pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan niya dahil hinalikan niya ang ulo nito. “About kanina. Ano, uhm. It’s all true. I’m not that lasing anymore so I know what I’m saying. Oh my god, Jongin. I am so sorry. I’m sorry for making you make sagip me sa guy kanina sa bar. I’m sorry for saying that I like you even if I do naman talaga. I’m sorry for making abala to you sa paghatid pa dito sa akin. Baka mamaya hinahanap ka ng girlfriend mo or something.” Dire-diretso ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo at halos hindi na maintindihan ni Jongin ang mga sinabi nito dahil nakasubsob pa ito sa dibdib niya. Buti na lang at malakas ang Kyungsoo radar niya at nakatuon ang buong atensyon niya dito.

 

Natawa si Jongin at kumalas sa pagkakayakap. Hiyang-hiya pa rin si Kyungsoo at sa unan na nito sunubsob ang mukha niya.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Iiyak na yata si Kyungsoo tapos pinagtatawanan pa ni Jongin.

 

Sobrang cute. Hay. Mababaliw na si Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag niya dito pero nakasubsob pa rin ang mukha ng dalaga.

 

“Soo. Huy.” Sundot sa bewang. “Uy, Kyungsoo. Uy. Soo.” Ayaw talaga.

 

“Sige, Kyungsoo. Una na ako ha. Nagtext na kasi ‘yung girlfriend ko, eh. Uwi na raw ako sa kanya.” Mabillis pa sa alas-kwatro na nag-angat ng ulo si Kyungsoo. _Bingo!_

 

Mamula-mula ang mata nito at patulo na ang luha. “Hala, bakit ka umiiyak?”

 

Tinalikuran siya ni Kyungsoo at sinabi, “Wala. Sige na, go ahead. Sorry for bothering you.” Tapos suminghot.

 

“Hindi mo kasi ako pinapansin eh tapos tinalikuran mo pa ako. Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko?” Napabulong na lang si Jongin sabay tabi ulit kay Kyungsoo at niyakap ito mula sa likuran.

 

“Uy. Selos ka?” ‘Di napigilan ni Jongin na asarin ito. Isang inis na ungol lang ang tugon ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“Huwan ka na magselos, Soo. ‘Wag ka na umiyak. Saka paano naman ako itetext at pauuwiin ng girlfriend ko kung kasama ko na siya ngayon?” Naramdaman niyang nanigas si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap niya.

 

“Jongin, can you not—“ Pinutol niya ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo para masabi na niya ang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin dito. “Kyungsoo, pakinggan mo muna ako, ha? Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto. Una kitang napansin noong birthday ni Baekhyun 2 years ago. Sinama ka ni Chanyeol noon, diba? Napansin kong malungkot ka nung gabi na ‘yun kasi wala kang kasama. Gusto sana kitang lapitan kaso nahihiya ako. Sobrang ganda mo kasi, mukha pang mataray, baka hindi mo ako pansinin.” Napatawa siya. “Kaya ayun, tuwing umuuwi si Baekyun sa unit namin at alam kong galing siya dito lagi kitang kinukumusta. Kung nagtataka ka rin kung sino ‘yung sinasabi ko na nakakakilala na may gusto sa’yo, edi ako ‘yun.”

 

Hinarap niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya upang makita ang mukha nito. Magkayakap pa rin silang dalawa at titig na titig sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Kaya heto ako ngayon, Kyungsoo. Gusto kitang maging girlfriend, pwede ba ‘yun?”

 

Magsasalita pa sana ulit siya nang makaramdam siya ng malambot na bagay sa kanyang labi. Tamang-tama ang pagtama nito sa mga labi niya. Nakalapat lang ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa labi niya pero nagtatatalon ang puso niya sa saya.

 

“Yes, Jongin. I would love that.” Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sabay halik ulit sa kanya. Iniba niya ang pwesto nilang dalawa at nasa ilalim na niya si Kyungsoo. Gumagalaw ang kanilang mga labi sa paraan na sila lang ang nakakaalam. Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng kanilang mga halik at siya ay napangiti rin.

 

“Jongin, I’m so kilig right now.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap sa kanya nang mahigpit. “I’m not dreaming, right? I mean, hindi mo ako pinapagtripan because I’m lasing?”

 

“Kyungsoo, seryoso ako. Sa’yo. Sa atin.” Sagot niya at hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Good! Because if not, I will make sumbong you kay Chan. He is taller than you so you should be scared.” Pagbabanta nito pero kitang-kita niya ang maganda nitong ngiti.

 

Sa wakas, after 2 painful years, sa kanya na si Kyungsoo.

 

Nagulat siya nang itulak siya ni Kyungsoo pahiga sa kama at tumakbo ito papunta sa table sa may paanan. “I will text Chan na ‘wag na siya umuwi and to stay na lang in your and Baek’s place so I can have solo time with my boyfriend.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sabay hagikgik.

 

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya habang tumitipa ito sa kanyang cellphone. Hay, Lord. Tunay Ka pong dakila. Salamat sa biyaya na nagngangalang Kyungsoo Do.

 

Salamat rin sa Smirnoff.

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! AaaAAaaaAa! I don’t know if it was fluffy enough for you, guys, pero I did my best. Please leave comments po, I really need your feedback! Should I make a part 2 of this?
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaisoonim) ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading! ☻


End file.
